


I Mean This, Forever

by cemxteryeyes



Series: A Little Less "Sixteen Candles" A Little More "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Bathroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frerard, M/M, Near Death, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Vampire Turning, Vampires, mentions of Pete/Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been dating for four months and Gerard is getting worried. He has to tell Frank the truth about him and Mikey soon. Boyfriends weren't supposed to keep secrets this big from each other. But how would Frank react? Surely he would run away and tell everyone and the Way clan would have to leave town, again. Well Frank finds out but it's not the way Gerard wanted. Now Frank's life is thrust into Gerard's hands and Gerard must decide whether to save his boyfriend, but ruin his life, or let him die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> And so here starts my Vampire series. This series takes place in the world of the music video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles by Fall Out Boy. Some of the stuff won't make sense because it will be explained in later fics. Each fic in this series will focus on different characters. This one is focused on Frank and Gerard. Ray is not in this because he comes in later in the series, as do several other character. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first installment of my vampire series that I currently don't have a name for.

*Frank's POV*

I was surrounded by blackness. I couldn't make out a thing. Spinning around in a circle, there was nothing but blackness. No wait, over there, there were two small glowing red lights. But they were getting bigger by the second. They were getting closer, realized with a start.  
As the lights grew closer I began to notice a small tapping noise. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Louder as the lights got closer. Then the soft erratic breathing. It was then I became worried. This was a person but there was no way they could be human. What human had glowing red eyes?  
Before I knew it, the person was right in front of me. But instead of stopping, like I had expected, their hands were placed on my chest, slowly pushing me back until my back hit a large solid object that I presume to be a wall. They have me pinned there and I can't move. Greasy, yet soft, hair touches my face and neck before a pair of lips press against my throat. I sigh in relief, I'd know those lips anywhere.  
"Gerard?" I feel him smile against my skin as I whisper his name. Suddenly I am blinded as the lights flash on. Gerard starts kissing and sucking on my neck, almost instantly finding my sweet spot. I gasp and push my body closer to his. He stays in that one spot, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh. Man this is going to leave a hickey, I think as Gerard traces his tongue over the spot one last time before pulling away.  
His face surprises me. His skin is paler than usual, on the verge of him looking dead. A layer of thick red liquid is smeared around his mouth and chin. "Gee, what the hell?" I ask raising my hand to my throat. When I bring it back the same red stuff is on my finger tips. Blood. "Shush Frankie," Gerard whispers leaning closer to me until his lips are pressed against mine.  
I instantly forget about anything except Gerard kissing me because honestly, Gerard is a fantastic kisser. His are the ones you never want to end and you never pull out of.  
Gerard's tongue slips into my mouth without asking, because he knows he doesn't need my permission. His tongue slides around the inside of my mouth, feeling and tasting every surface, until he pulls it out biting my bottom lip instead. His teeth are unnaturally sharp and cut into my lip as if it were butter. Gerard quickly laps up the blood that had risen up from the cuts. He pulls away from me completely.  
His teeth, I notice, one on each side was slightly longer than the rest and ended in a sharp point. He looked like a.... "Vampire" I whisper. Gerard grins. "You know Frankie" he says "You taste really good, I think I'll have some more" And with that, Gerard tilts my head to the side and buries his head into my neck, his fangs pushing roughly into my throat.  
I screamed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth Of July my friends. Let the Petemikey run strong today and also blow some shit up if you're american.

*3rd Person POV*

Frank bolted up in his bed as his mother's pounding on his door finally awoke him. "I'm up Mom" he yelled hoping his mother would shut the hell up and go away. It worked. Frank kicked the thick comforter off of himself and sits up in the bed.  
That was a really weird dream. Gerard, a vampire? Well he did look the part, minus the fangs and red eyes. Whatever, it didn't matter. Vampires weren't real. Gerard would never hurt Frank anyway.  
Speaking of Gerard, Frank needed a ride to school. He picked up the phone on his nightstand and dialed his boyfriend's number. After 3 rings, Gerard picked up. "Hey Frankie" he said cheerfully "Hey Gee!" Frank answered twisting the end of his nightshirt nervously. "What's wrong Frank?" Gerard asked sensing his lover's discomfort. "Nothing, I just need a ride to school" Frank said quickly. Gerard let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, when should I be there?" Frank looked at his clock. "Um probably 20 or 30 minutes from now." he said. "Okay Frankie, see you then" Gerard said. "Love you" "I love you too" Frank whispered as Gerard hung up.  
Frank sighed and held the phone to his chest for a minute. Wow he was lame. How could Gerard even stand him? He was such a waste of Gerard's time. He deserved someone better than Frank.  
Frank shook his head and placed the phone back on the nightstand. He leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to take his morning shower.


	3. Chapter Three

*Gerard's POV*

"Um probably 20 or 30 minutes from now" Frank says "Okay Frankie, I'll see you then" I answer happily. "Love you" I hang up after hearing the quiet reply of "Love you too" Mikey walks up next to me. "What was that about?" "Frank needs me to pick him up." I say quietly biting my lip. "Gerard, what's wrong?" Mikey asks obviously seeing how distracted I am. I look around nervously to make sure our parents aren't anywhere nearby. They aren't. I lean in close to Mikey.  
"I was just thinking, maybe it was time that we... that we should.... you know... tell Frank the truth about us... that we're vampires." Mikey didn't get mad or yell at me like I thought he was going to. "Gerard you know we can't do that" He says a little to loud. I cringe hoping Mom or Dad didn't hear. "But Mikey-" I whine "I'll explain in the car." He whispers so soft I almost miss it. I nod and Mikey heads back upstairs to finish getting ready for school. I stand and stare at the phone on the wall wishing I could call Frank back.  
XXXXXXXX  
Fifteen minutes later, Mikey and I say bye to our parents and hop into our car. I turn the car on and put it in reverse, pulling out of the driveway. "Okay Mikey, explain." I say as I drive through the suburban area. Most of the houses in this neighborhood were really big and extravagant. Frank lived in the next neighborhood over.  
"Okay, so last week I thought about telling Alicia" He tells me. "Really?" Mikey nods "Yeah, and then I realized, she knew I was dating Pete. What if she blames us for him disappearing?" Whoa shit he was right. Frank might think the same thing. "But couldn't you just explain that it was those prissy assholes from across town?" I ask. "Well she could not believe me, or believe me and freak out cause there's a murderous clan in our town." he answers with a straight face. I sigh. "Or accept it"  
We pull up in front of Frank's house. I'm about to honk the horn so he knows I'm here but Mikey grabs my hand to stop me. "Okay suppose that happens," he says glaring at me with his honey colored, contact covered, eyes. "Alicia would live for the next few days or weeks or whatever knowing that her boyfriend is an immortal monster who is never going to physically age again while she's sitting there growing older every second. What do you think she'll ask me to do then?" "Change her" I whisper. Mikey nods and I understand why he doesn't want to tell Alicia and why I shouldn't tell Frank. Mikey lets go of my arm and crawls into the backseat.  
According to Mom, vampire blood is like acid times ten going down your throat and running in your veins and you can feel it even when you're unconscious. I wouldn't be able to do that to Frankie.  
I push the door open and step out into the chilly air. I need to see him, feel him, make sure he's still there. Ever since that other clan murdered Pete I've been afraid something bad would happen to Frank, that'd he'd be taken from me. I can't let that happen. I love him too much. Frank is my everything. I don't think I'd be able to live if I lost him.  
I quickly walk up the steps to the front door of the Iero residence and knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late, my wifi went out. Also again, some stuff gets explained in later fics.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense making out

*3rd Person POV*

Frank stood in his kitchen absentmindedly munching on a piece of jellied toast, dressed and bundled up to protect himself from the cold, messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. Frank's mother walked in a few moments later, ready for work. She worked as a nurse at the local clinic.  
"Hey mom" Frank mumbled brushing some of the crumbs off the front of his jacket. "Hey Frank" she says with a frown on her face. Oh god, what had Frank done now? "Your dad is coming home tonight" she mumbled. Frank groaned, he hated his father with a fiery passion that rivaled the depths of hell, and the feeling was mutual. Frank's father wasn't exactly encouraging when he found out his son liked guys. Thankfully his mother was there to support him.  
"Great" Frank mumbled. His mother gave him a sympathetic smile. "You wanna stay at Patrick's tonight?" she asks. Frank nods. "I'll go pack a bag." he says quietly. His mother nods and Frank leaves the kitchen, climbs the stairs, and walks into his room. He grabs a tote bag from his closet along with a plain black shirt. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out two pairs of boxers, a pair of socks, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He shoves the clothes into the tote bag.  
As Frank leaves the room an idea strikes him. Why not stay at Gerard's house. Frank had never been to Gerard's house before. That wasn't necessarily fair since Gerard had been to Frank's several times, and even though his father wasn't to happy about, Gerard had met his parents too. Frank wanted to do that.  
Frank walked down the stairs and found his mother waiting for him at the bottom. "Gerard's here" she says. Frank smiles. "I'm going to ask Gee if I could stay at his house." he informs his mother. His mother nods. "Okay bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" Frank says walking to and opening the front door. "Bye Frank" he hears his mother whisper as he closes the door behind him.  
He didn't even get the time to process that his boyfriend was right there, as Gerard leaps forward and captured the younger boy in a bone crushing hug. "G-Gerard?" Frank stuttered, stumbling back a few steps. Gerard didn't answer, instead squeezing his boyfriend tighter, breathing heavily into his ear. Frank was finding it hard to breathe. "Gee, I can't... breathe" he struggled to get out. Gerard heard this and instantly released Frank.  
Gerard must have looked pretty upset Frank stepped closer and raised a hand to cup his face. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing. I just... I don't want to lose you Frankie, that's all." Gerard whispered. Frank gave him a small sympathetic smile. "Pete get brought again?" Gerard nods.  
He usually got upset when Pete got brought up in conversation, occasionally looking at Frank worriedly. Mikey surprisingly got over the kidnapping of his boyfriend pretty quickly. But Frank could see it in Mikey's eyes, he was still a little upset about it.  
Frank was brought out of his thoughts by Gerard's glove covered hand clutching his own, which was still resting on his cheek. Gerard smiled and Frank brought his face up to kiss the older boy. Gerard kissed back, his lips moving fast and hard against Frank's. Gerard brought his arms around Frank's waist and pulled the younger boy closer. Frank felt Gerard run his tongue against his bottom lip and Frank instantly opened up, letting his lover inside.  
Gerard's tongue explored the younger boy's mouth marveling at the familiar but wonderful taste of coffee and that minty toothpaste Frank used. Somehow that tasted good together. Frank moved his arms onto Gerard's shoulders, his hands meeting behind the taller boy's neck. Gerard smiled into the kiss, one hand travelling south clutching one of Frank's ass cheeks, squeezing it gently. Frank broke the kiss surprised, letting out a soft moan that made Gerard's pants feel slightly tighter.  
Gerard was about to bring his hand around to the other side of the small boy's waist when a loud honk from behind him filled the air. Both boys turned and looked down toward the car parked at the curb in front of his house. Mikey poked his head out from the car window. "Come on lovebirds, we don't have all day." he yelled. Gerard chuckled. "Come on Frankie we'll finish this later." he said with a smirk that made the heat rush to Frank's cheeks as his face turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought there was going to be cheeky bum sex but then Mikey just had to go and be a cock block. Sigh.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear these chapters get longer eventually

Gerard hooked arms his boyfriend and pulled him to the car. Frank sat in the passenger side. Gerard had left the car on so all he had to do was put the car into drive and go. Frank was sitting there silently, biting his bottom lip, staring out the windshield. "Frank?" Gerard asked trying to get his attention. "Frank, hey! FRANK" he yelled. Wow, Frank must really be out of it. He still didn't look up.  
Mikey sighed and grabbed a workbook out of his backpack. He folded the flimsy book in half and smacked Frank on the back of the head with it. Frank lurched forward, yelping pain, then looked back at Mikey who had gone back to reading some random book. "What the fuck was that for?" Frank yells. "Your boyfriend is trying to get your attention asshole." Mikey replied in a monotone voice, not even looking up. Frank sighed. Never try to get along with Mikey Way before 10 o'clock in the morning.  
Gerard cleared his throat and Frank looked over at him. "You kind of zoned out there for a minute, I was worried" Gerard explained. "Sorry" Frank mumbled "I was just thinking. Um, my dad is coming home tonight."  
Gerard knew how much Frank hated his dad. Gerard himself hated the man. Then again Gerard hated all homophobic pricks so what else was new?  
"So I was wondering if I could stay at your guys' house tonight?" Frank finished looking at Gerard expectantly. Gerard slowly eased the car to stop as they had reached a stop light. He looked at Frank who seemed to be doing the puppy dog pleading face. And fuck it was adorable.  
Gerard probably would have given in right there except Mikey was in his peripheral view violently shaking his head no. "Oh... um sorry Frank... but no" Frank looked disappointed for a moment then curious. "Why not?" Gerard was at a loss for words but thankfully Mikey was there to save his ass. "We have relatives coming over tonight" Frank looked back at Mikey then back to Gerard. "You two are really bad liars you know that?" he mumbled slumping back in his seat.  
The rest of the car ride was silent. Frank was too pissed off, Gerard felt too guilty and Mikey was just being Mikey and not talking. When they finally got to school Frank immediately got out of the car and walked toward the school entrance, ignoring the calls from behind him to wait and come back.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *says something that's supposed to pass as a chapter summary*

*Frank's POV*

Frank pushed through the mass of students to get to his locker. Once he gets there he opens it, pulls out a few books he needs for his first class, shoves in his messenger bag, and slams the door close. Frank began to walk to his first class, history. He barely took two steps before hearing a voice from behind him.  
"Hey faggot" Frank groaned. This was not the time. Frank turned around and saw the football captain, Jason McKenny, headed straight for him, a smirk plastered on his god awful ugly face. "What do you want Jason?" Frank asked clearly displeased and annoyed. Jason pushed Frank against the lockers "Don't talk to me like that cock sucker." he growled "You should be glad I take time out of my day to bother with you" Frank almost laughed at that, damn this guy was vain.  
"Look Jason, I don't have time for this, I've already got enough shit going on right now." Frank said trying to walk away. he got maybe two or three feet before he felt a thick hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him backwards. "Don't walk away from me Frankie" Jason said mockingly and shit Frank knew he was going to get it.  
"Hey asshole leave him alone" a voice from behind them said. Frank turned his head to see where the voice came from. He sees his friend Andy storming toward them. Jason let go of Frank and turned toward the other boy. "What're you gonna do Hurley?" he asked tauntingly. Andy scowled "You know very well what I'm capable of McKenny" Frank also knew what Andy could do after he came out of a fight with nothing but a bloody nose and knuckles. Jason growled then stalked away murmuring something about stupid fags.  
Frank smiled. "Thanks Andy" "No problem Frankie" Andy said smiling back. The two boys walked to Frank's class together talking about the newest issue of Fangoria before saying bye, promising to see each other at lunch.  
Frank walked into his history class and walked straight to the back corner of the classroom luckily not tripping over anyone's 'misplaced' foot. A few seconds after sitting down he pulled out his notebook. Frank had just gotten an idea for some new lyrics.  
Someone get me to a doctor  
Someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul  
Like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
Well if...  
You put this spike in my heart  
Frank sat back in his seat to read over his work. Of course it was about vampires. Such a reoccurring theme today. "Looks pretty good Frank" A voice from behind him said Frank jumped in surprise turning around to see his best friend Patrick standing over him, trying to suppress a smile. "Holy fuck Patrick don't do that" Frank cried calling attention to some of the class who looked back and snickered at him.  
Patrick took the seat next to him. "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you" he said grinning "So what's this anyway?" Frank looked down at his notebook sheepishly. "Um song lyrics" "They seem pretty dark" Frank chuckled "When are my song ever not dark?" Patrick shook his head "Whatever, my songs know what you did in the dark" Frank gasped mockingly.  
The boys had to end their conversation there because the teacher walked in and stared lecturing the students about the economical effects of World War One. They didn't get a chance to talk again until they were given a book assignment to do.  
"Hey Trick?" Frank said in a quiet voice. "Yeah?" "Well I was wondering, since Gerard and Mikey decided to be assholes, can I stay over at your's tonight?" Patrick sighed. "You know that I would have said yes but, Joe's parents are out for the week so I'm going to be there, and I don't think you want to be there" Frank shook his head giving his friend a too much fucking information look.  
Then again Frank could understand that. Things got loud when he was alone with his boyfriend too. Frank gasped. He suddenly had a great idea on how to get Gerard to let him go to his house. One that he knew Gerard wouldn't be able to resist.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes his move

"Class dismissed." The aging teacher says seconds after the bell rings. I gather up my belongings and escape the science classroom. Lunchtime, finally. I make it to my locker which was few feet away from the room I just cam out of. I put my books into the small locker and grab my Batman lunchbox. Yes, I'm a senior in high school and have a Batman lunchbox. Deal with it.  
The only person at our table when I walk in the lunchroom is one of my friends Joe Trohman. He was the know mine and Mikey's secret since his parents owned the blood bank where Mikey got his supply. It was actually through Joe that I met Frank. Our family had moved here last year from Summit and Mikey met Joe who then introduced Mikey to his friends. After while I got lonely since at the time I was scaring people off and had no friends, so I started hanging out with them.  
"Hey Gerard," Joe said as I sat down across from him. "Hey" "Dude you seem down, what's wrong?" he asked. I shake my head "Frank's trying to get Mikey and I to take him to our house" "Oh well that's a problem" "No shit" Joe starts to say something but Mikey, Alicia, and Andy walk in forcing us to halt our conversation.  
"Hey guys" Andy says to Joe and me. I give him a small wave. About a minute later Frank and Patrick come in giggling about something. I figured Frank would still be mad a m s I was a little surprised when he sat next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. "Hey Gee" he whispered. "Hi Frankie" "Aw guys look up they made up!" Patrick cries siting next to Joe.  
Those two are such a cute couple, I think as Joe pulls Patrick slightly closer, giving hi a kiss on the forehead. Andy sighs sadly. "You need a girlfriend Andy" Alicia says. He nods agreeing. The rest of us laugh at this.  
My laughter is cut short when I feel a hand on my upper thigh. I look over at Frank who looks at me with wide innocent eyes. "What are you-" I start in a quiet voice, but stop as he begins to move his hand closer to my crotch. I bite my lip as Frank placed his hand right on top of my crotch. He moves his hand slowly against the fabric, pushing down slightly, and I can feel myself getting hard under his touch. Without warning a embarrassingly loud groan escapes my lips.  
Everyone looks over at me confused, except for Frank, who had stopped moving his hand, and Patrick. Those two look pretty damn amused. I'm really glad I can't blush because I know that if I could, I would be, right now. I also know that we are not doing this right here.  
I grab Frank's arm and stand abruptly, pulling him with me. I start making my way out of the cafeteria, Frank willingly following. I look back a our table when I get to the doorway. Everyone seems to have gone back to their conversation. Except for Patrick.  
He winks at me.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frank "convinces" Gerard to let him stay the night at his house.

*Gerard's POV*

I pull Frank into the bathroom and lock the door behind us. "What the fuck, Frank?" I ask stepping toward him. He has this smug smile of his face. "I don't know what you're talking about Gee" he replies, faking innocence. I press my hands against his chest pushing him back until he's against the wall. I momentarily see panic in his eyes before I lower my head and press my lips against his collarbone.  
I work my way up his neck, taking a quick moment to inhale the scent of the sweet blood running through the veins in his throat. Eventually I reach his ear. "I think you do Frankie" I growl softly before nibbling on his earlobe. Frank moans softly and I stop. "What do you want?" I ask barely moving my lips away. "I-I'll suck you off if you let me stay at your house tonight"  
I groan and push myself off of him. "Seriously?" I ask "Is that what this whole thing is about?" Frank blushes and looks down at the dirty floor. I sigh. I can't believe Frank would use my own sexual pleasures against me. I can't do this. Then again Frank is really talented with his mouth. But he can't find out my secret. But if I say no he might get mad at me. I don't want to fight with Frank. Ugh Mikey is going to kill me for this. I look back at Frank. "Get on your knees"  
He obeys immediately, falling to his knees with a slight thud that worries me for a moment until he starts palming me through my jeans again. I guess in the past few minutes my erection had gone down a bit but now it was growing again. "Frank" I say irritated "Stop playing, just do it." He looks up at me smirking before eagerly undoing the button on my pants and pulling down the zipper. I help him pull down my skinny jeans and boxers. My cock springs out and Frank quickly wraps his hand around it, quickly moving it up and down until I was fully hard and leaking pre-cum. He takes a moment to lick some of it off his hand before trailing his tongue along the underside of my shaft up to the slit licking up the rest of the pre-cum.  
"Fuck" I whisper. "You like that babe?" Frank asks, his voice low and seductive. I nod, looking down at him with wide eyes, silently pleading him to continue. Frank grabs my hips and twists us around so my back was against the wall instead of his. I open my mouth to tell him to start sucking or the whole thing's off but my words turn into a moan as Frank takes the head of my cock into his mouth.  
He starts to bob his head up and down my length, stopping every few seconds to swirl his tongue around the head. He keeps taking in more of me until I feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Instead of gagging Frank just swallows around me. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly. He moans around my cock. "Fuck Frank I'm close" I say bucking my hips into his mouth. Frank takes it, letting me fuck his throat, hallowing his cheeks. I moan again. The feeling of Frank's hot, wet mouth wrapped tight around me was too much and I come down his throat.  
After I finish, Frank releases me, sitting back on his calves, while I slide down the wall to the floor. the floor is cold against my bare ass, snapping me out of the post orgasmic state I was in. "Fuck" I mumble. Wow, real smooth Gerard. "I take it I did a good job?" Frank asks with a smirk. "You don't even understand" I answer. He crawls over to me, placing a quick kiss on my lips. "I think I do Gee, you're pretty fucking loud."  
I laugh and push Frank off of me, standing up and pulling up my boxers and pants. Frank stands too and I smirk. "You're hard" I state motioning to the quite obvious bulge in his pants. He looks down at his crotch as if not noticing until now and says "So I am" before looking up at me "Care to help me with that?" I chuckle "No Frankie, you're already getting what you want" I tell him making my way to the door. "You're an asshole" Frank says as I unlock and open the door. I smile at his comment. "Oh I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry that was horrible. I'm cringing so hard. I wrote all of this like a year ago, I just ew.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally gets to go to Gerard's house. Suddenly everything goes wrong.

*Frank's POV*

I was so happy, that I actually skipped out of the school at the end of the day. Sure people stared, but who cares? I have succeeded in my mission! Take that whatever the fuck is controlling the universe!  
Gerard was already waiting by his car. "Gee!" I call from a few feet away. He looks up from his sketchbook. "Hey Frankie" he says, smiling as I run into his arms. "Excited?" He asks. I nod quickly. "I'm just, you know, really happy that you're letting me do this. I say quietly. Gerard laughs. "Well you know I can't resist you and your amazing, yet filthy, mouth" "Fucker!" I exclaim pushing myself away from him leaning on his car.  
We stand there for a moment before Gerard speaks up again. "You know Mikey's extremely pissed about this" he informs me. Oh really, I would have never guessed. "So?" "Just don't rub it in okay?" I nod. As if on cue Mikey and Alicia walk out of the school building hand in hand. They walkover to us. "Alicia needs us to take her home" Mikey tells Gerard while opening the back door for her. Gerard nods and walks around to the drivers side of the car. I open the passenger door and climb in, throwing my bags on the floor.  
Everyone was silent as we started out, leaving the parking lot until Alicia brought up the incident that happened in Science class that I'm pretty sure we all view as a major victory. "But his face Mikey oh my god, Pascal was so fucking pissed!" Alicia exclaimed "Yeah his face was all like red I was afraid he was going to blow up or something" I say "I don't blame him" Gerard mumbles "Why not?" I ask "You said Cyr called you two 'wrist slitting emos' right?" Alicia and I nod. "Supposedly that's how his girlfriend killed herself" Mikey says. I hear Alicia gasp in the backseat. Right then we pull up in front of her house. Mikey promises to tell her the rest of the rumor tomorrow as she gets out of the car.  
"I'm still going to kill that kid for talking about you like that." Gerard says once we start going again. Mikey nods his head in agreement. "Guys seriously, you don't need to do that, he already got suspended" I argue. I hated how the two of them, especially Gerard, were always looking out for me. Like, I can take care of myself.  
Gerard just shakes his head and Mikey goes back to reading his book from this morning. No one talks for the rest of the drive and I take to staring out the window. We pass by the entrance to my neighborhood and drive into the entrance of another one. I recognize this place as the neighborhood where all the rich people live. I didn't know they lived here. Then again I didn't know where they lived in the first place so...  
"We're here Frank" Gerard says turning the car off. We had pulled up in front of a small (compared to the other's in the area) two story house. I grab my two bags from the floor and open the car door, getting out of the car. Mikey pushes past me, quickly walking to the house's front door. I follow him as Gerard quickly catches up with me. As we enter the house I am amazed. It looked so normal. I mean I don't exactly know what I was expecting, but it looked no different from my house.  
Normal old ratty couch, normal sized television, normal baby pictures on the fireplace, nothing expected from a family living in a house this big and fancy. Gerard must have seen the expression on my face. "Um our grandmother left us a huge fortune in her will and our dad owns some major business corporation in Newark" he explains. "Where are you parents anyway?" I ask as he mentions them. I see him shoot Mikey a worried glance. Mikey shakes his head, climbing over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions. "I told you he was going to ask questions." He says. Gerard groans. "They're out or something I don't know." I can tell Gerard is stressed so I just leave it.  
"So... Gerard, you gonna show me around?" I ask after a minute. He smiles at the thought. "Yeah I think, I'll do that" I grin as he grabs my hand leading me up the stairs. "Stay quiet up there" Mikey calls. I roll my eyes. Gerard leads me down a hallway at the top of the stairs until we reach a door at the end of the hall. He pushes it open. "Welcome to my room!" he exclaims as I step in.  
The room, again, was very similar to mine, with band posters covering the walls, dark curtains covering the windows, dirty clothes strewn across the floor, desk cluttered with papers and books. The only differences were that Gerard's room didn't have a guitar in the corner and my room didn't have a TV.  
I set my bags by the door run and jump onto his bed. "Make yourself at home" Gerard mumbles. I smile as he comes over and sits next to me. "I like your room" I say "Yours is cooler" Gerard answers. "Gerard, they're almost exactly the same" I argue. He rolls his eyes. "You know you're extremely annoying sometimes" he tells me. "You still love me anyway" I point out. He chuckles, leans over and kisses me.

A sudden knock on the door startles the two of us. Gerard sighs and climbs off of me and the bed walking over to his door. He opens his door to reveal Mikey standing there, looking awfully nervous. "What Mikey?" Gerard asks, annoyance evident in his voice. "Just thought you might want to know that mom and dad are home" Mikey answers. Gerard looks back at me for a split second, his eye wide with panic, before turning back to Mikey. "Did you really have to say that so loud?"  
Too late. I'm already out of the bed, walking up to the brothers. "I want to meet them" "No" Mikey says immediately. "Why not?" I ask stubbornly. "They're really homophobic, and I haven't told them that I'm gay" Gerard bursts out, wincing at the words. Mikey bites his lip. "Gerard, come on, it'll be fine. You shouldn't hide stuff like that from them" I say.  
"Guys, you up there?" I hear a male voice from downstairs call. Both of their eyes widen. "Stall them" Gerard instructs Mikey, grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the room. He closes the door behind us. "What the fuck?" I ask angrily "Frank please you need to stay in here" He tells me. "Why?" I yell. Gerard jumps as I yell at him. He looks at the door then back to me. "Frank please, I promise I'll explain later, just please stay-"  
Gerard is interrupted as the door to his room flies open. I look over to see who it was and gasp. Standing in the doorway were two teenagers. They honestly couldn't have been older that 20. There was a guy and a girl. What surprised me was the fact that they had glowing red eyes and thick red liquid smeared across their mouth and chin. I back up a step. "I knew I smelt a human" The guy says. They both look at Gerard who has gone completely still, mouth open, eyes shifting between me and the two teenager.  
Finally he speaks up. "Mom, dad, I can explain." Whoa, whoa, whoa! "Wait these are your parents?" I ask. Gerard nods. Gerard's parents step into the room Mikey right behind them. "Fine then" Their mother asks "Explain, what the hell is going on here?" "Um wondering the same thing here!" I say getting the attention of everyone in the room. The room goes silent. I swear five minutes go by before anyone answers my question.  
"Frank," Gerard whispers "We're vampires" "What?" I hiss. "I'm sorry Frankie, I didn't want you to find out like this." I shake my head. "No, you can't be, I mean I can see it if they are" I say motioning to their parents "B-but your eyes aren't glowing fucking red" "We wear color contacts in public so people don't find out" Mikey explains "Does anyone else know about this?" Mrs. Way suddenly speaks up. "Only Joe" Gerard answers. "Why does he know?" I ask. "His family owns the blood bank, Mikey gets his supply there" he answers again.  
He only said Mikey. "Wh-where do you get yours?" I ask. Gerard doesn't answer. That pretty much answers my question. "Oh my god" I whisper. Gerard kills people. So many deaths in New Jersey are because of him. That's when it hits me. Pete, Mikey's boyfriend went missing last month. What if it was because of them. What if they kill me too?  
"Frank I'm not going to hurt you" Gerard whispers as if he could read my mind. I shake my head slowly. How can I believe him? He's a murderer. his parents are obviously murderers. Mikey might not be, still I can't trust him. I need to get out of here, now.  
Right as I think that I bolt, escaping through the door, down the hall, and down the stairs. I make it to the door, my fingers wrapping around the knob before I feel someone grab my arm. I look back and see Gerard standing there, pulling me away from the door. "Frank please don't leave" he says, close to tears. Suddenly I have this image from my dream last night of him standing over me, fangs out, about to kill me. This frightens me beyond comprehension, since now it seemed so real. "Let go of me, you monster!" I yell. My words seem to shock him as he lets go of me, giving me the opportunity to fling the door open and get outside. I slam it shut behind me.  
I take off running, trying to put as much distance between me and the house as possible. I don't even know where I'm going, I just know I need to get the fuck out of here. I get to the end on the street before I trip over something and fall to the sidewalk. As I am pulling myself up, I feel a hand grab my arm and roughly pull me up to my feet. Even in the dark I can already tell that this isn't Gerard. I jump when I feel something cold and sharp press against my throat. "Give me your money kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shite a cliff hanger. Also if somebody gets the reference I made with this chapter I will love you forever and you win at life


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of feelsy ow

*Gerard's POV*

Monster. He called me a monster. I knew it was true but to hear it from Frank made it hurt more than I had ever imagined. And now he was gone. Probably running home to call the police. We'd have to move again. I would never see Frank again.  
At this thought, I sink to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm never going to see Frank again. But, I love him so much he can't just leave me. I need him. But he hates me. Fuck this is all my fault, I should have listened to Mikey.  
Speaking of which, I feel Mikey's long slender arms wrap around me as he hugs me. "Gee it's going to be okay" he whispers soothingly. "Mikey he hates me" I sob "He fucking hates me" "No he doesn't Gerard he's just-" "Boys" Mikey and I turn our heads to look behind us and see our parents standing over us, looking more angry than either of us had ever seen them. "You two have a lot of explaining to do" Dad says.  
So Mikey begins to tell them the story of how Joe had introduced us to his friends yadda yadda yadda. Me, I stare at the door, still crying, hoping Frank would come back. About two minutes into Mikey's explanation, a loud pain filled scream from outside was heard. Mikey stops, looking over at the door in shock. he must have recognized the voice too.  
I quickly stand and open the door stepping outside. "FRANK?" I yell. He was hurt, I needed to find him. Then I see it, down at the end of the street, was a figure. I couldn't make out any details so I had no idea if they were Frank but I had to see anyway. I run down to the end of the street, letting my 'abilities' take over so I was there in an instant. Frank is there but he wasn't the figure. Frank is on the ground, curled into a ball. The figure, though, was a man, homeless by the looks of it, pointing a knife at me as though to defend himself. The knife was covered in blood.  
He had hurt him. This man had hurt my Frankie. Anger surged through me and I knocked the knife out of the guy's hand. He lunges at me, but I duck out of the way, grabbing his head and twisting it to the side hard, until I hear his neck snap. The man falls to the ground either unconscious or dead. I hope for the latter.  
A groan brings me back to reality. Frank. I turn around and kneel by his side. "G-Gerard?" he whispers. I could see blood on his hands which were pressed against his stomach. That's where he must have gotten stabbed. I grab his wrists, trying to move his hands to expect the wound but he won't let me. "Frank come on please, I want to help you." I say as calmly as possible. Frank lets me move his hands away and I gasp. It was worse that I thought. He wasn't just stabbed but the man had cut a large deep gash into Frank's stomach. The blood was coming out fast.  
He was going to die. The local clinic is closed this late at night and I don't think I'd be able to get him to Newark in time. That leaves one option, but I can't do that to Frank, it'll ruin his life. He'll never be able to see his parents again, or anyone for that matter. He won't be able to finish school or start a band like he wanted. Anyway he said it himself. I'm a monster, why would he want to be too? But Changing him is the only way to save him. I can't just let Frank die.  
"Gerard?" I look down at him again. Even in the dark I could already see his face going pale. "Gerard what's wrong?" Frank asks. He must be dazed from the blood loss. "Frank," I whisper, making up my mind. "What I'm about to do to you is going to hurt a lot, but you have to believe me when I say I wouldn't do this to you if there was another way to save you" I'm not even sure if he can understand me at this point, but he nods anyway.  
I grab one of his wrists hold it up to my mouth. I press my lips against the pale flesh. "I love you" I hear Frank whisper. A tear slides down my face as I let my fangs come out and bite down into the vein on his wrist. He yelps in pain but it's not too loud. As the first drops of blood fall into my mouth I know that this is going to be difficult. Frank's blood is like none I've ever tasted. It's cleaner and better tasting. In fact the best I've ever tasted. I'm used to feeding from prostitutes and drug addicts, not normal people. At that very moment I wanted nothing but to drain all of Frank's blood.  
Thankfully common sense kicks in and reminds me that I'm trying to save Frank's not kill him. Right as I think this, I pull myself off of him. I look up to see that his eyes have closed and fear shoots through me. Did I drink too much, was I already too late? "Frank" I call clapping my hands by his ears. "Hmm?" He doesn't open his eyes but I hear the sound come out letting me know that he conscious but barely.  
I quickly bite into my own wrist until blood flows from the wound. I pull Frank's mouth open and hold my bleeding wrist over it. I squeeze the skin around it so my blood drips into his mouth. I get a few drops in before Frank's eyes shoot open and he tries to push my wrist away from him. Holding him down, I let my blood continue to drip down his throat, giving Frank no choice but to drink it. Eventually I think he's had enough and I remove my wrist.  
Tears are streaming down Frank's face as I whisper soothing words into his ear, begging him to just sleep. When he finally passes out, mostly likely from the pain he was in, I sit back to make sure he was still breathing which thankfully he was. As I carefully pick him up, all I can hope for is that I did everything right.  
Frank would become a vampire. He would live. We hopefully won't have to move. Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last one......


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in which Frank wakes up

Gerard opened the door to his attic and stepped inside. The police had finally left. They had been there for three hours, interviewing the family on the disappearance of Frank Iero. Gerard's parents (who claimed to have adopted their two sons and somehow came up the paperwork to prove it) convinced everyone that Frank had disappeared while walking home from their house after getting into a fight with Gerard. Which was pretty much true.  
Gerard walked to the back corner of the attic to the small bed he had made from spare blankets and pillows to where his boyfriend lay, still unconscious. It had been four days. His heart had stopped beating seven hours ago. Frank would hopefully wake up soon. Gerard couldn't imagine what he would do if Frank's body had refused to work with the poisons he had put into it.  
Gerard got down on the blankets and curled up next to Frank. "Come on sugar," he whispered, "You need to wake up" Gerard's father had given Frank stitches on his stomach and wrist only to remove them the next day as they had mysteriously healed, which everyone viewed as a good sign. Gerard took hold of Frank's hand, slowly running his thumb over the knuckles, and closed his eyes.  
A small cough, made Gerard sit up. He looks back at the door to see if anyone was there which no one was. He looks at Frank. The teen's eyes were squeezed shut as he coughs again, it coming out raspy and hoarse. Gerard grabbed the bottle of blood, which had been left up here in case Frank woke up while the police were there, and took the top off. He slowly lifted Frank's head off the pillow. The younger boy's eyes open.  
"Gee?" He whispered. His throat was scratchy, on the verge of becoming painful. Gerard shushed Frank and held out the bottle which Frank took in his shaking hands. "Drink it" Gerard urged and Frank complied, taking a huge gulp from the bottle. The liquid was cool and soothing going down Frank's throat, easing the growing pain immediately.  
When Frank finally set the bottle down, he looked up at his boyfriend who was wearing an extremely concerned look on his face. "You okay?" Gerard asked quietly. Frank nodded, looking around at the unfamiliar room. "Um, Gerard where are we?" he asked. "My attic. Do you remember what happened?" Frank shook his head. "Only that I left your house because I was mad at you for something. After that it's all hazy" Gerard nodded.  
"Frank you have to promise me you won't flip out on me again, okay?" Gerard said. Frank was confused. Again? Frank nodded. "Okay...?" Frank whispered. "And if your throat starts to hurt again, just drink more of that." Gerard said pointing to the bottle, next to Frank. He nodded again.  
"The reason you were angry at me was because, you found out something that was supposed to stay a secret. I'm a vampire, Mikey's a vampire, my parents are vampires. I guess when I told you that I kill people to feed myself, you thought I might hurt you and you ran away." Oh. Frank wasn't expecting that. But even as Gerard was explaining it Frank could start remembering. "I called you a monster" he whispered. Gerard nodded and continued with his story.  
"I didn't go after you because I thought you hated me, but a few minutes late I heard you scream. I ran outside and found a man standing over you." "He tried to mug me" "He stabbed you Frank." There was a thick silence between the two. Frank was shocked this h couldn't remember this. Only an extreme pain in his abdomen. "Keep going." Frank whispered after a moment.  
"I killed him, or whoever tossed his body into the pond did, I don't know, but you were laying on ground bleeding to death, and I didn't know what to do..." Gerard let out a shaky breath and Frank saw a tear slide down his cheek. "I Changed you, Frank. You're a vampire now." Frank blinked. He could remember a few thing, Gerard over him in hysterics, but mostly just the pain.  
It started in his throat, then worked it's way all around Frank's body until it reached his heart. The whole time it was there, Frank just wanted it to stop, to reach the light at the end of the tunnel where he knew everything would be okay. But the more he struggled to get there the harder it seemed to get. Finally he just sat down and let the pain take over. It was the worst thing he had ever felt, like the whole inside of his body was on fire. When it reached his heart everything just stopped. His heart gave on last painful beat then stopped. The light faded away, as did the pain. His body felt numb and the blackness was so comfortable. That was the last thing Frank remembered before waking up.  
"I'm sorry Gerard" Frank mumbled. Gerard looked up. "If I hadn't made you let me stay over here, this wouldn't have happened" Gerard smiled softly an shook his head. "No Frankie, it's okay. Something like this was going to have to happen eventually. I can't keep secrets forever."  
Forever. "Gerard?" he asked "Hmm?" "Can we like... Are we immortal?" Gerard's smile widens. "Unless someone kills us, yes. We don't die until the world does" Frank smiled and reached out, wrapping his arms around Gerard. "I love you" Gerard whispered. "I love you too."  
Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Thank you guys so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I started working on the next part of the series so hopefully that should be up soon. And now, like all great things, it has come time for it to end. Thanks for all of your support, and for being part of the adventure.
> 
> ~Kerry


End file.
